Love(ly)
by flecksofpoppy
Summary: Eric and Alan undress each other for the first time. AlanxEric


I haven't posted anything in a while, so I figured I'd throw this up for shits and giggles, since I'm never going to use it for anything else. Totally uncontextualized first-time second person smut!lite. Nothing too risque - just naked Reapers getting handsy and emo.****

* * *

><p><strong>Love(ly)<strong>

You get so close to him, and neither one of you are wearing clothes. And it's so surreal, because normally you'd be making jokes, having a laugh, touching the girl where you intuitively know it feels nice (and you're a rather decent listener for things like that), and then just having a nice, relaxing shag.

But it's _Alan_ with you now; it's Alan who's pressed up against you, his eyes closed and his face tense, as if he's afraid this isn't really happening.

It's Alan whose forehead you kiss, and whose hair you stroke; touches unlike anything you've ever known. They come from your body as easily as everything else does - directly proportionate to how well you do with words that matter - but still, it's foreign.

You've never wanted to spend time touching someone's cheeks and lips and chin; you've never wanted to stop and not get onto shagging, solely to take everything in, to look closely at hips and find out what they feel like, to murmur, "It's all right," quietly, as if you've ever had to _explain_ being this situation.

You've fallen into bed the way you did a few minutes ago, still clothed and a bit pissed while laughing, many times; but you've never stopped to stare and be sober, to clutch someone else's hand against your body as if there's some chance the answer is no.

You've never fumbled so much to get someone's shirt off, because your fingers were shaking, whether you'd admit it or not; and you've never felt like trembling just because of the sound of someone else's voice.

But you do tremble - you _did_ - when Alan had moaned in a raw, frightened voice, and shuddered out your name. When he had apologized and tried to pull away, blame it on the wine, and you had grabbed him up in your arms and pressed a kiss to his hair.

You're still trembling, and now he says into your year, "It's all right, Eric," and kisses your neck.

"You want this?" you ask, not recognizing your own voice.

Alan nods but can't look at you.

Apparently, you're on equal ground of reassurances and fear.

You get your hand into his trousers, and you've never felt another being get hard because of you. Generally, you don't deal in men; but Alan isn't anything. He's just Alan.

He bucks his hips up, and you've never seen anything more beautiful than his face when his mouth falls open, little breathless moans coming out, his eyes closed and his expression almost painful to look at because he's so focused on what you're doing to him.

You pull his trousers down his legs, and undress him; you want to see him so badly. You have for a long time.

But it's your turn to shy away when he reaches out to undo your buttons, and you're not sure why. Maybe it's because he can see right through you anyway, and you've just been pretending he can't. Maybe you've been naked all along, and taking your shirt off is just final confirmation.

He doesn't relent though, and moves forward.

"May I?" he asks.

Alan's always been better with words than you.

You sigh and nod, and help him.

Your tie and shirt come off, then your trousers, until all you're wearing is the chain around your neck. He stares at you, and then smiles when he meets your eyes.

You feel like weeping; you're terrified.

But you give him a silly little grin, as if to say, _"Not bad, eh?"_

He grins back, but then it fades as he studies you, and you can't help but look away; he sees everything about you, clothes or not.

He pulls you down next to him and turns to face you, leaning forward to press a kiss against your shoulder and murmur, "You're lovely, Eric."

You try to stay in character, try to be the same way Alan's always known you to be; but all you can do is nod and try to smile.

He doesn't address the failed smile, and just presses forward to kiss everywhere he can: your neck, cheeks, lips, shoulders, collar bones, anything within the vicinity.

"So lovely," he repeats very quietly.

You stare at each other, hesitating, until finally you lean forward to nip at his bottom lip gently, and then kiss him.

You moan as you feel Alan's fingers in your hair, and roll onto your back, dragging him with you.

He's on top of you, and you're both naked, and he's so warm. And he's Alan. And he smiles so sweetly at you that you can't do anything except smile back.

You thought you might shag, but now you don't want to; you just want to lie here with him.

And so you do; quiet, calm, lovely.


End file.
